Dong Zhuo/Movesets
All the movesets for Dong Zhuo in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : : , : Jumps in the air with sword up, knocking an enemy into the air. : , , : : , , , : Dong Zhuo turns around and plunges his sword from his left side. : , , , : : : A series of slashes, ended with Dong Zhuo flipping over sideways and landing on his belly, creating a giant earthquake. : , : Jump, then swing. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , , : Upward slash that knocks the enemy high into the air for a follow-up slash. : , , , , , : Dong Zhuo fires a tall energy wave straight ahead. : , , , , , : :Dashing : Horse Moveset : : Dong Zhuo leans to each side, and swings his weapon to each side. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Fighting Style Dong Zhuo fights elegantly akin to most ruler-sword users, much like a fencer, but takes advantage of his tremendous bulk in his Musou attack, during which he flips sideways into the air and lands on the ground, causing a massive tremor. However, while he has good raw strength, his mobility is often lacking along with the fact that his fifth and sixth normal attack inputs lack decent coverage long with his C4, making him difficult to use in crowds but more effective in duels. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Dong Zhuo grabs and lifts an enemy into the air and does a quick, powerful slash with his sword. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): A quick series of left-to-right slashes ended with two overhead bashes to the head. : , : :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : A blue tremor stomp that knock over enemies with a trip (as Dong Zhuo also gestures menacingly). : , , , , : Headbutts the ground, creating a small quake. : , , , , , : Dong Zhuo slams his sword into the ground, causing a quake that knocks down nearby enemies. : , , , , , , , , : : (True): Throws a bomb forward that spiral-launches targets within range as Dong Zhuo rolls backward away. This bomb unlike with Huang Gai's C1 and jumping charge, can K.O. targets. : , , ( ), ( ): Flips through the air a bit and onto the ground, stomping the ground up to three times. Staggers foes with each stomp. ;Warriors Orochi Removes bow moveset from previous games. Gains a new R1 ability. :R1: Unblockable power throw where Dong Zhuo reaches for an enemy, then with foe in hand he spins up into the air then throws them down. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Surrounds the area with fierce winds by striking the ground. :Triple Attack 2: Produces a column of air to fill the vicinity around the user. :Triple Attack 3: Performs a body slam that causes gales to come rising from above. Dynasty Warriors 6 :He shares his attacks with Xu Zhu, Wei Yan and Huang Gai. See Mace Movesets for more details. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Dong Zhuo's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Dong Zhuo mainly uses the cudgel moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Dong Zhuo is affiliated with the flail in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , : Trips his opponent, lands on their back as they fall, grabs their chin from behind and snaps their neck with a camel clutch. :Musou - Mad Bomber (大爆殺): : Throws multiple bombs in front of him. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Black Hole (壊滅暗黒球): , : Throws a large ball of evil spirits down towards his opponents. Dynasty Warriors Next For this title, Dong Zhuo uses bombs as his weapon. These weapons were previously only available as downloadable content in Dynasty Warriors 7. :Speed Musou - Salvo: Tap both sides of screen: Hurls a barrage of bombs in front of Dong Zhuo's line of sight, then unleashes one last bomb to cause a massive explosion from a distance. Aiming from different altitudes has an impact on the attack's arc of trajectory. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Tosses two bombs on the ground, causing them to explode upon landing. :R1: Throws two bombs that orbit around him. The bombs explode when they come in contact with an enemy. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Throws two time bombs on the ground. Can set up several more bombs at once. ;Dynasty Warriors 7 Empires :EX Attack: , : Charges energy in his hand, runs forward and grabs an opponent. After slamming his opponent to the ground, the energy disperses in front of him and causes some explosions. Dynasty Warriors 8 Dong Zhuo keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , : Dazes opponents by emitting a shockwave via stomp, then tosses a bomb to blow them apart. :Alternate Musou - Sheer Destruction (尾破壊殺): R1 + : Grabs an opponent and subdues them via smashing their tailbone on his knee. :Awakening Musou: Continuously throws bombs at a short distance while moving. At the end of the attack, he conjures a massive fireball and sends it below the ground. The extension has him toss more wildly, adding even more explosives near the end of the combo. Category:Movesets